l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Otaku Tetsuko
Otaku Tetsuko was a Battle Maiden and Emerald Magistrate of the Unicorn Clan. Way of the Unicorn, pp. 64 Family Tetsuko was sister of Otaku Kamoko Way of the Unicorn, p. 68 and mother of two sons Otaku Morito, Otaku Tokei, and a daughter. Riding Yari (Soul of the Empire flavor) She cast out her own son Morito after he rode a Otaku steed, which was forbidden for a male Otaku, and during the ride the horse broke its leg. Her other son, Tokei, felt guilty about his brother's fate, decided to share his punishment. Way of the Unicorn, pp. 65-66 Pawn of the Kolat Tetsuko was indoctrinated in the kolat ways from childhood as if their missions were sacred. She served as yojimbo to many different kolat Unicorns, and took many lives to keep their unholy secrets. Hidden Emperor, p. 57 She was an Emerald Magistrate for many years, and one of her protégées was Shinjo Tashima, who was eventually elevated as Shinjo Magistrate by her recomandation. Clan War: Unicorn Army Expansion, p. 40 Leader of the Battle Maidens When she was witness to the slaughter of horses or other cavalry units, she waded into the fray with little regard for personal safety. Clan War: Unicorn Army Expansion, p. 39 When her sister the Otaku Daimyo Otaku Kamoko retired to train Tetsuko's niece and future Daimyo of the family, Tetsuko became the leader of the Battle Maidens. She was also the acting Daimyo until Kamoko's daughter would reach her gempukku. Eventually her sister Kamoko returned on duty and was killed in a skirmish with the Lion Clan. When Tetsuko's niece passed her gempukku, she took her mother's name, as Otaku Kamoko, becoming the new Daimyo of the Otaku. Lion skirmish The Battle Maidens led by Tetsuko arrived to stop a Lion scouting party, but they found nearly an entire invasion force. Tetsuko ordered to withdraw, but Kamoko's hatred of the Lion drove her into a suicidal charge. The Battle Maidens saw the blessing of Otaku was upon her, and charged. The Lion line crumbled for a time until a counterattack of the Lion happened. Way of the Unicorn, pp. 68-69 The Wave Men (Dark Journey Home flavor) Stepped Down Her niece Otaku Kamoko was rightfully named Daimyo of the Otaku family, and Mistress of the Battle Maidens Way of the Unicorn, p. 69 in 1122 during spring. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 85 Keeping the Law The attempts of the Unicorn to maintain the law while the Hidden Emperor grew in fights against the Lion Clan. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 1, by Ree Soesbee Acting Daimyo again In 1130 Otaku Kamoko disappeared, intent of searching for her mother's murderer. A Gentle Reminder by Ree Soesbee Tetsuko was serving as Otaku Daimyo Yokatsu eventually made Otaku Xieng Chi the new daimyo in 1131. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 57 Naga Invasion Under the command of Shinjo Hanari her unit was sent to the Dragon Mountains to intercept an invading Naga army. Hanari ordered a flight of arrows loosed in their direction, and then ordered his men to charge, putting the Naga on the defensive. Through the long day the two sides continued to fight, until the Battle Maidens led by Otaku Tetsuko crushed and scattered the Naga Bowmen. The Shahadet would not be able to participate in the assault on Hitomi. Clan War: Call to Arms, pp. 44-48 Storms over Matsu Palace After the second edict of the returned Emperor Toturi I was enacted in 1132, the Unicorn Clan had to punish the Lion Clan for its corruption. Hidden Emperor, p. 27 Shinjo Hanari commanded the Unicorn forces against the Lion in the Valley of Storms, with Tetsuko leading the Battle Maidens. Her protegée Otaku Xieng Chi requested her to leave the forces before they began the battle, to aid the disappeared Kamoko, located in the Phoenix lands. Hidden Emperor, p. 25 The Unicorn were defeated by a Lion army supported by oni and tainted bushi in the battle of Storms Over Matsu Castle. The Imperial Histories Part II (1130 - 1158) Tetsuko saw many of her sisters dead fighting the Lion and missed the disappeared Otaku Kamoko. Arrow of the Four Winds (Dark Journey Home flavor) Bandits Raising Bandits plagued the lands of the Unicorn, but these were not simple ronin. Tetsuko realized they were searching for something, but she did not know what. Bandit Attack (Honor Bound flavor) The bandit leader Rodrigo was seeking the Four Masks of Iuchiban. Rodrigo (Honor Bound flavor) Shinjo's Purge When the Kami Shinjo returned to Rokugan in 1132 at the head of a vast Scorpion army, a Unicorn army met her. Shinjo sensed the Unicorn General was a kolat and executed him on the spot. His second in charge was Tetsuko, who seeing the Kami realized the lies she had been told her entire life. Hidden Emperor, p. 52 During the purge, she willingly confessed her involvement in the conspiracy, and she also gave the Kami the names of all those she knew who served the Kolat and who had betrayed the Unicorn. In return, Shinjo granted her permission to commit seppuku and clear her name. Otaku Xieng Chi served as her second. Clan Letter to the Unicorn Clan #13 (Imperial Herald v4 #2] Tetsuko's Legacy Tetsuko's daughter was known as the Smallest Otaku Sword-Bearer, because she was young while first wielded her mother's sword. After Death Tetsuko granted guidance to her clan as a Shiryo. Tetsuko no Shiryo (An Oni's Fury Title) See also * Otaku Tetsuko/CW Meta External Links * Otaku Tetsuko (Hidden Emperor 1) * Tetsuko no Shiryo (An Oni's Fury) Category:Kolat Members Category:Emerald Magistrates Category:Unicorn Clan Leaders